


Rude boy

by AninhaAD



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Chani blue hair, M/M, Maybe Chani is an asshole, Youngbin is cute tho, Youngbin red hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AninhaAD/pseuds/AninhaAD
Summary: ChanHee was Youngbin's troubled boy.Or at least, that was what he believed.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani & Kim Youngbin, Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Youngbin
Kudos: 2





	Rude boy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't speak English fluently, so forgive me if you find any mistakes and tell me what it was, I would be honored to correct it!

YoungBin squeezed the young man's waist tightly. The strong wind hitting him made it difficult to see.

ChanHee was his. He was your hot boy covered in tattoos. He was your bad boy. He was your little boy who owned a motorcycle. He was his troubled boy.

_"Don't be so silly, Hyung"_

_"Why do you think he has so many contacts on his cell phone?"_

_"Yesterday he called me saying he wanted to hear my voice."_

Oh, poor was the redhead's heart. Whenever he smelled ChanHee's scent, mixed with his natural scent, it was the end of him.

The rough touches he had made him forget the world around him and just focus on his beautiful blue hair.

ChanHee's sweet words were always prowling his mind, leaving him in the clouds and having no desire to put his feet on the ground. He was falling on him. A simple "I like you" made his heart flutter so quickly.

Oh ChanHee, why do you mistreat Youngbin's heart so much? Maybe you just find it fun to play with the hearts of others and treat it like a job.

 _“Oh my troubled little boy, why are you asking me to call all night? You know I can't stay awake. ”_ he whispered into the phone.

 _"I like to hear your voice before going to sleep._ "

His heart melted. He wrapped the phone cord around one of his fingers, then went silent. Ah Youngbin, you have no more salvation.

 _"I also like to hear yours ..."_ ChanHee's cheeks were flushed, but he would keep it a secret. He smiled.

_"I am happy. Do you want to go to the cafeteria tomorrow? ”_

_"I want!"_

_"I'll pick you up at eight, good night, Cherry"_

He hung up the phone, his heart in his hands.

 _I can see that he has an interest in me ... Why can't I give him my heart?_ Youngbin questioned himself, smiling at nothing.


End file.
